1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microscopes, and scope accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ergonomic support device comprising an adjustable base attachable to the base of a microscope.
Standard microscopes require that the operator lean forward in a static position to look into the instrument, and maintain that position when operating the instrument for extended periods of time. A number of conditions may be encountered while operating a microscope including repetitive motion, awkward posture, and stress, which are contributing factors to cumulative trauma disorders. Cumulative trauma disorders (CTDs) include several syndromes characterized by eye strain, backaches, neck pain, headaches, and repetitive-strain injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome. CTDs are estimated to account for more than 50 percent of all workplace illnesses, with a significant number of reported cases in the U.S. workforce.
An ergonomic support device for a microscope which would adapt the instrument to human capabilities and limitations associated with its operation, is desirable. In that respect, the present invention is directed to an adjustable microscope base which is attachable to a microscope. The base comprises a first base having leveling adjusters pivotally attached to a second base, which has dual adjusters located at the rear of the second base which can be used to raise or lower the pitch or tilt angle of an attached microscope so that the operator can maintain a more neutral position in the neck, back, and shoulder areas. Thus, the present invention reduces the level of discomfort and risk of CTDs previously encountered due to the constant load on the neck, back and shoulders created by the forward lean in the operation of a microscope.
2. Prior Art
Devices used to provide a tilting arrangement for optical instruments have been described previously in the art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,815 to Engelmann, and comprises a table adapted to detachably receive the instrument and is provided with at least three legs. The rear leg, when laid down, provides a tilting arrangement to the attached microscope. However, neither the pitch nor the elevation of the instrument is adjustable; thus, the operator is limited to only a single angle of inclination.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,923 to Gorham et al. discloses a unitary microscope-support and lamp allowing the use of the microscope in an upright position, or in a forwardly tilted position. In either case, the optical axis of the microscope lamp is maintained in correct relation to the optical axis of the microscope. The unitary microscope support and lamp is a rather bulky device which is limited in the adjustability of the pitch of the attached instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,788 to Tachibana discloses a microscope that also has a telescope function. The microscope has a base, an arm which is rotatably attached to the base, and a microscope barrel to which can be attached a telescope tube. To utilize the telescope function, the arm is rotated in a rearward direction, away from the position of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,354 to Mika describes a microscope supported on a base. The base is provided with adjusters located at the rear corners to selectively vary the rearward height of the base. This invention does not provide for elevational adjustment of a secondary base supporting the microscope base, as in the current invention.
An ergonomic adjustable microscope base comprising a first and second base positioned on a support surface; having means to prevent the base from sliding on the support surface; having means to adjust the vertical elevation of the microscope base having means mechanisms for attaching and locking a microscope in a nonmovably mounted relationship with the upper surface of the second support base; and manually rotatable adjusting mechanisms, located at each rearward corner of the base and operatively associated with the base, to provide for selectively varying the overall and secondarily, the rearward vertical height of the base and mounted microscope relative to the support surface, thereby providing a range of vertical heights and of forward title angles so that a user of the microscope is able to maintain a more neutral position in the neck, back, and shoulder areas.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable microscope base, connectable to the bottom of a microscope, which comprises a support base further having adjusters used to raise or lower both the vertical elevation and the forwardly inclined pitch of the entire subassembly (the base and the microscope) to various degrees so as to provide operating conditions that are individually suitable for an operator to maintain a more neutral position in the neck, back, and shoulder areas.
The foregoing and additional advantages and characterizing features of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the ensuing description together with the included drawings.